Crowley Loves Jell-O
by LifeisSupernatural500
Summary: Crowley tries Jell-O for the very first time! This is my first Supernatural fanfic focusing mainly on Crowley. Please review... :3


Crowley sat stiffly in the metal chair as he watched dust particles float through the air. His back ached and he had to sneeze. Blasted human instincts; they weren't doing him any good. He sighed, loosening up a bit. The dungeon was cold and musty smelling, with water dripping in the corner. The water was the only sound there other than his own breathing. Crowley stopped breathing when he heard a rumbling sound, then a dull pain in his stomach. His brow furrowed with confusion. "What is this?" he asked himself. He thought for a few minutes before realizing that it was... hunger. He was hungry. "So, this is what humans have to deal with?" he said with an irritated tone. Being half-human was apparently taking its toll. he knew that Sam and Dean probably enjoyed letting him starve like this, but yet again they didn't know. They hadn't been in the dungeon for a whole day. By the light coming through a small crack in the wall, he could tell that it was dawn. The golden shaft of light fell onto the table. Crowley was starving now. "God. When are they ever going to get in here?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The light fell onto Dean's eyes, causing him to blink them open. He stretched with a satisfied groan before slipping into a shirt and walking to the kitchen. Kevin was already in there, making coffee and carrying a box full of breakfast burritos. "Morning." he greeted cheerfully. "What's got you so bright-eyed and bushy-tailed today?" Dean asked, retrieving a beer from the fridge. Kevin plopped a couple of burritos onto a plate and handed it to him. "I honestly have no idea." he said, getting himself some food as he did so. "Where's Sam?" "Still snoozing, I guess." Dean sat at the table and opened up a book. Kevin was about to join him when he remembered he had made some Jell-O the night before. He walked back to the kitchen and heaved the hefty pan out the fridge. It jiggled precariously as he placed it on the counter top. He dug some out and plopped it into 4 bowls, taking a bite of his burrito as he did so. Dean turned around to see what all the squishy sounds were about. "What are you doing?" he questioned, taking a swig of his beer and eating one his burritos. "I made some Jell-O yesterday. Want some?" he held a bowl out to him. "Not right now, thanks." Dean answered. "Okay." Kevin put it back down. Then, he grabbed the blue china bowl with the plastic spoon and headed toward the dungeon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sneezes erupted into the air as Crowley's body finally ejected them. His eyes watered profusely. He hadn't sneezed in 4 centuries or so. He heard footsteps outside, so he stifled the remaining ones and sat with composure. Kevin walked in, holding a china bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other. "Ah, Kevin." he said with an internal sigh of relief. He was getting lonely... which was a terrible feeling. "Why don't you get me some food, for my sake?" Kevin sighed; he had a feeling someone was starving. "Here." he slid the bowl across so it stopped right in front of Crowley. He bent down and suspiciously sniffed it before asking, "What is this?" Kevin looked at him with a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "Um, it's Jell-O. After years of being a demon, you haven't seen it not once?" Crowley shook his head as he continued observing it. It was red, and smelled of cherries. It looked good. He tried to reach up to hold the spoon, but remembered that his hands were still handcuffed together. "Ahem. A little tied up here." he said, holding up his hands as far as they would go. "Oh, right." Kevin walked over and took only one of the cuffs off. "Well," Crowley thought as he flicked his wrist back and forth. "that's better than nothing." He scooped up a spoonful and carefully put it in his mouth. It was sweet and slippery. Not the neatest food in the world, but right now it was the best thing he had ever eaten! He closed his eyes with pleasure as he continued eating it. He even went so far as to lick the spoon clean when it was gone. Crowley looked at Kevin and simply said, "I want more." Kevin's expression was beyond surprised when he heard this. "R-really?" "Yes really! Hurry up before I kick you in the arse." Nobody wants a kick in the butt from the King himself, so Kevin grabbed the bowl and scrambled back to the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Dean, you'll never guess what just happened!" Kevin declared as he made his entrance back into the kitchen. Dean accidentally spilled his drink all over his shirt. "Aawww! Kevin, that was my only clean shirt!" Dean exclaimed, holding his arms out in front of him. "Oh... sorry." He apologized, scooping another ladle full of Jell-O out of the pan. "What DID happen anyway?" Dean asked in a slightly irritated voice as he cleaned his shirt the best he could. "Crowley just ate a ton of Jell-O." Dean turned around, surprise written all over his face. "Really?" "Really! This is his second bowlful." Kevin started back to the dungeon, but then turned back around and put some more of the sticky stuff into the bowl. Then he made his way back to the dungeon. Crowley had found something that day: a love for the fine taste of Jell-O.


End file.
